


A good day

by LadyEkaterina



Series: Gallavich Ever After [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Fluff, Just happy fluff, M/M, Not even a moment’s angst, i mean utter fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:20:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22961584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyEkaterina/pseuds/LadyEkaterina
Summary: Life returns to the Gallagher version of normal, with Ian and Mickey taking on the responsible adult roles.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher & Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Liam Gallagher & Mickey Milkovich
Series: Gallavich Ever After [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1650094
Comments: 12
Kudos: 191





	A good day

Life after the wedding returned to the Gallagher level of normal pretty quickly. Mickey and Ian both had jobs in the mall now. Mickey had his security role back at Old Army, and Ian was employed in the mall’s first aid station. Despite Ian’s conviction, his PO, Larry, had managed to persuade the mall’s HR department that a convict with experience and training was better than a civilian with neither. The pair tried to work their shifts so, as much as possible, they were able to travel to and from work together, via the L. 

Debbie had been arrested and carted off on a charge of statutory rape the day after the wedding. What at first seemed like Being a slap on the wrists given the age difference was utterly fucked up by Claudia, Debbies ex, who claimed that Debbie was essentially Julia’s step mom and therefore in a “position of authority”. She’d sobbed and persuaded the cops that Debbie had seduced and manipulated her daughter into falling in love with her, and got Julia to run away from home and run to Debbie. Debbie being a single mother to Franny was the only thing in her favour and despite Claudia’s best efforts, she had been released pending trial with an ankle monitor and a curfew.  
Carl was still ‘undercover’, but he was finding the whole thing deeply upsetting and was wondering whether he should quit. After his night with Julia had ended with his sister being arrested, Carl wasn’t interested in any kind of relationship, but Julia just refused to leave until she was physically manhandled out of the house by Carl and Sandy.  
Liam was trying to carry on at school as normal. He was a hard worker and his teacher was pleased with his progress, especially as she was aware his family background. She wanted him to do well so she encouraged him to join after school clubs. 

A few months later, Mickey was in the back of the store, filling in the paperwork on yet another successful stop. Since his return to the Old Army, shrinkage was at an all time low, and the stores on either side had also felt the positive effect of having a Milkovich watching the customers every move. Markus (“with a K”) was currently front of house and he preened visibly when a tall well-muscled red head approached wearing a first aider uniform.  
Markus smiled his very best “I am here to help and I am also down to fuck” smile at the attractive man.  
“Hello there.”  
“Is Mickey around?”  
Markus was taken aback by the request. He looked at the man in bemused fascination. Mickey never talked much about his life outside work, and Markus was fascinated to see where this long drink of water fitted in.  
“Er yeah. Just a moment.”  
He pressed a button on his headset and stage whispered.  
“Mickey, there’s a GORGEOUS red head out front to see you.”  
Ian smirked. In the back Mickey rolled his eyes and shook his head. Motherfucker, it would have to be Markus. Well, Mickey thought, at least Leanne hadn’t seen Ian. When he spoke, he was deliberately casual.  
“Yeah, that’s my husband, Ian.”  
Markus had spent many years perfecting a no reaction face but he hadn’t mastered the voice.  
“Husband?” He squeaked.  
Ian could hear Mickey’s deep laugh through the headphones.  
“Yeah, Markus. Husband. Why. You jealous?”  
Markus didn’t dare reply to that.  
Mickey grinned at the silence. He waited a few more seconds then added.  
“I’ll be there in 5.”  
Markus smiled at Ian.  
“He’ll just be a minute.”  
Ian nodded and moved to stand over to one side.  
Just then Leanne, senior sales assistant and all round Good Time Girl had spotted the hunk at the till and skipped over, having smoothed her regulation lilac t-shirt over her breasts.  
“Markus!” She trilled. “Who’s your friend?”  
Markus beamed at her beatifically.  
“Why Leanne! This is Ian. Mickey’s husband.”  
Oh, how he wished he’d filmed Leanne’s reaction. He wished he could replay that range of emotions over and over. Lust, confusion, shock, understanding, and finally sullen resignation. Perfection.  
Mickey’s appearance jolted Markus out of his reverie. He walked straight up to Ian and pecked him on the lips, much to Ian’s amazement and his co-workers’ ecstasy.  
“Everything OK?”  
Ian smiled at this affectionate greeting. Mickey was becoming more and more relaxed with him, especially since they had gotten hitched.  
“Yeah everything's fine, mostly. Liam’s school called. They want one of us to go down there this afternoon. And I don’t finish til 6.”  
Mickey’s eyebrows were rapidly climbing up to the top of his head.  
“You want me to go down to Liam’s school?”  
Ian met his eyes.  
“Yeah.”  
Then he moved closer.  
“Please?”  
He leant in to whisper  
“I’ll make it worth your while”  
Mickey grinned at him.  
“Yeah you will. I get off at 3. I’ll go pick him up and see what they want.”  
Ian smiled.  
“Thanks Mick.”  
Then he sighed.  
“I’d better be getting back. See you tonight?”  
“You’d better” came Mickey’s reply and he watched his husband walk away, admiring how his ass looked in his uniform.  
A thump in the arm brought him back down to earth  
“The fuck???”  
Leanne was looking at him.  
“You’re gay?”  
Mickey laughed.  
“Nah. He is though” he pointed to the retreating Ian.  
“I just like having his dick in my ass.” He grinned at his fellow workers.  
“And you’re married?!” This was Markus.  
Mickey blushed. Marriage had definitely softened him.  
“Yup. Been 3 months now.”  
There was a crackle in their ears.  
“Er guys. There’s a code 65 near the changing room.”  
Mickey grinned wolfishly. A ‘65’ meant someone threatening an employee. His favourite.  
“See you fuckers later” he called over his shoulder as he strode off to give some asshole a good shouting at. 

Liam was nervous. He knew his teacher had asked to see his parents and for the first time in a long time, someone would probably turn up. He looked up and his heart sunk a little as Mickey appeared through the door, sporting the shorts and polo combo he wore for work. He looked as thrilled as Liam felt, Liam thought. He took a deep breath and waved half heartedly at Mickey.

“Hiya kid.” Greeted Mickey.  
“Hi Mickey.” Liam wondered how to broach the subject. Then Mickey did it for him.  
“I know, I know. You didn’t expect me and I sure as fuck didn't think it’d just be me either. But Ian’s still at fucking work. He’d be here otherwise.”

Liam looked at Mickey seriously.  
“Listen, Mickey. Um, Miss Bentham really doesn’t like swearing”  
Mickey stopped dead.  
“Well then I’d better keep my fucking mouth shut, hadn’t I short stuff?”  
Liam shook his head.  
“Come on. Let’s do this”

They walked into Liam’s class room. The teacher, Miss Bentham, was there at her desk with three chairs set out. She looked up.  
“Ah. Mr Gallagher? You’re Liam’s uh”  
This is my brother, Mickey, Miss Bentham.” Liam jumped in. Mickey looked at him, one eyebrow raised.  
“ I’m uh married to Liam’s brother, Ian.”  
“Oh right um is Liam’s brother going to join us?”  
“Uh no. He has to work. Ian and I share the looking after of Liam.”  
“Oh right. Please sit down.”  
As Mickey sat down uncomfortably, Miss Bentham caught sight of his knuckle tattoos. She looked back at the man’s face keeping her face neutral. Miss Bentham wasn’t the naive innocent everyone thought. She was a Southside girl born and bred and had been lucky enough to get a free ride out of Chicago to a West Coast college. But she never forgot her roots. And she knew of Frank Gallagher and his flighty wife and their brood of children. Right now she was thinking how Liam had never had much in the way of home support in the past and yet suddenly here was this man, not even a blood relative, sitting with him. She did not want to waste this opportunity. Miss Bentham smiled at the pair.  
“So, uh Mr Gallagher,”  
“Mickey.” Said Mickey gruffly.  
“Mickey.” She smiled at him again.  
“Liam is doing really well in school. He’s a joy to have in class.”  
At this Liam ducked his head blushing. Mickey looked over at him and patted him awkwardly on the shoulder.  
“Er. That’s great so why are we...”  
He left the sentence hanging. Miss Bentham looked down at her file and pulled out a typed letter.  
“Liam is smart, Mr Ga- uh Mickey. We offer some after school activities to our more able students. There is an after school club on robotics and computer science and I think Liam would really benefit from it.”  
“Sounds great.”  
“But Liam hasn’t brought back the permission slip.”  
Mickey looked at Liam who was ducking down in his seat. Mickey thought this through. There was a piece he didn’t know yet.  
”Uh. Do you mind if I just have a chat with Liam privately.”  
“No, not at all.”  
The two nipped out to the corridor.  
“Alright. What gives?”  
“Nothin’” said Liam sullenly.  
“Bullshit. Liam. You want to explain this to Ian tonight?”  
“No.”  
Liam stared at Mickey for a minute and then admitted,  
“The club costs $45, Mickey. I know we haven’t got that kind of money.”  
Mickey looked at him. When he was ten, he was shoplifting food for him and Mandy, cause otherwise they’d go hungry. He really didn’t want that life for Liam. Liam was their responsibility right now, his and Ian‘s. And Mickey wanted him to have a better chance than either of them..  
“So you wanna do this club thing?”  
Liam’s face lit up, answering Mickey without words. Mickey nodded.  
“Ok. I’m gonna talk to Ian. We’ll figure it out.”  
They went back into the classroom where Miss Bentham was waiting for them. She knew what the problem was. Money was short in so many of her kids families. And even more so in this one, knowing what she did of Frank Gallagher. But this young man, Mickey, with his incongruous tattoos and shorts, seemed like he might surprise her.  
“Hi” she said  
“Liam will be taking part” stated Mickey firmly.  
“Excellent” replies the teacher handing over the form.  
“Uh is the money required straight away?“  
Miss Bentham smiled.  
“No. We’ve arranged a payment plan over the term.” She replied. “10 dollars a week for 4 weeks and then the 5”  
“Ok.”  
Mickey rubbed Liam’s head  
“C’mon squirt. Let’s go home.”

Later that night Ian was curled around Mickey in their bed.  
“45 bucks eh “ Ian said.  
“You shoulda seen his face man. Anyway I think I’ve figured it out. “  
“Yeah.”  
“Yeah. I’m gonna sell my shotgun.”  
Ian raised his head to stare at his husband.  
“The fuck? You love your guns”  
Mickey looked slightly uncomfortable and pink.  
“Turns out I like the feeling of helping your family more. Anyway shouldn’t have too many guns around with little Red.”  
As an afterthought, he added “And Carl.”  
Just when Ian thought he’d learned all there was to know about Mickey he surprised him again. He pulled Mickey into his body and pressed his nose into his neck. Mickey smiled.  
“I seem to remember you promising to make it worth my while, firecrotch.”  
Ian smirked as his body moved to melt into Mickey’s warmth.


End file.
